


Wild At Heart

by MonsieurMoose



Category: Guidestuck
Genre: M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMoose/pseuds/MonsieurMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mapledad shows Bec some five finger loving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from my blog and I'm too lazy to capitalize letters so bare with it

your name is bec harley, and for the last several years or so you’ve been living with the lalondes. you moved from your island habitat a long time ago, choosing that a life of actual educational pursuit would be better than swinging around in a jungle your whole life. you had talked to your friend jaspers and his father agreed to letting you come over and stay with them. he was always happy to have another young mind to mold. so when you first got to the states, he was quite eager to homeschool you. you hadn’t had schooling up until that point. you knew what you needed to know about things, practicality over luxury was how you raised yourself. but now you were in someone else’s hands, ones that were large and warm and all-inviting.

but over the course of years you and mapledad grew close, closer than you hoped but you weren’t complaining. you’d always had a bit of a crush on him after all. jaspers kept to himself and his computer most of the time and you couldn’t stand staying in that dark room with your laptop so you often spent time in his father’s study. he taught you a lot of things, math was his favorite subject, and with his enthusiasm it soon became your’s too.

sometimes you missed home, it was natural. this place was so different from your island, it was fresh, with manufactured smells. clean linen, new plastic, fresh printed books. it was all new, the only time you got to smell such crisp scents was when you got mail. but you missed the smell of the volcano ashen dirt, the humidity of the jungle and the ocean breeze. usually when you got really homesick at night you didn’t bother waking jaspers and telling him, he never really understood despite his patience. you’d gained a habit of crawling into mapledad’s bed instead, at first he was surprised, but soon he welcomed you.

and somehow in those late nights, warmth was shared, heartbeats fluttered and bodies tangled. love was born.

even now, when you were almost ready to set off for collage you’d sneak to mapledad’s room and cuddle with him. his arms weren’t all that muscular but still strong and comforting as they wrapped around you, his large warm hands flat as they brushed under your pajama shirt, petting your less than slender stomach. his breath was hot against the back of your neck, and the tip of his nose poked gently in your hair as his thin lips pressed at that spot just behind your ear. the one that made your heart catch in your throat and your breath expel through your nose faster than needed. you squirmed, scooting back against him as he continued to litter fleeting kisses along your neck, your skin burning where his lips barely touched.

you tried to control yourself, he was always so much better than you at control. you wanted to be just like him. but at the same time you wanted to be something that he could never let go even if he tried. his thumb rubbed gentle circles around your belly button, and in an act of bravery you placed your hand over his, and guided it down until it settled between the front of your bottoms and your briefs. your hips were slow, nervous as they rolled against his hand and you could hear him just barely groan under his breath before wetting his lips. you rolled your hips again, hard on obvious now as you tried to control your movements while simultaneously getting some much needed friction.

“daddy..” you breathed softly and you felt him tense. not a bad tense, but that tense he does right when you hit home. the tips of his fingers curl, your hand no longer needed to guide him as he wraps his hand around your clothed erection and give it one slow pump. your voice it strange and choked, coming out in a half whimper and half whine for more. he obliges you, pulling down the elastic of your underwear before wrapping around you again and giving you even pumps.

your fingers curl into the blankets, head tipping just slightly as your eyes slide closed. you try desperately to resist bucking into his hand, but you fail and soon it’s like you’re at a rodeo and you’re the bull. you’re keening as you thrust into his hand, his grip firm on you and willing to let you set the pace. you’re so close and when he let’s out a shuddered “it’s okay” you release your load along with your voice, groaning loudly as you coat his hand. you ride through your orgasm, chest heaving to get some air back into your lungs before you come down. by the time it’s over you can feel something long and hard poking at your ass and you swallow before pulling his hand from your pants and bringing it up to your mouth. you lick the mess off his fingers, sucking on them to get everything off. his breath is shallow against the back of your neck and you can tell he’s being patient.

holding himself back.

you turn in his grasp and push on his shoulders to get him to lay on his back. slowly you slid down his chest, leaving small adoring kisses here and there. god do you love this man. soon you’re face to face with his tented cock, and you’re quick to pull down the waitband of his pajamas. you’re glad he doesn’t want to have anal sex until you’re 18 and ready, because you’re not sure if you could take his whole length without it hurting like a bitch. he’s probably the longest guy you’ve ever seen (which is just yourself, jaspers, and a few pictures cal sent you from shady sites) and it’s probably one of your favorite things about him. you’ve always been partial to oral sex, the first few times he tried to stop you saying he couldn’t control himself. which you disregarded until he proved that he really couldn’t, thrusting into your mouth and leaving you almost puking. you got over that though, and figured a good way to make his stay still was by holding his hips down.

he was looking down at you with half lidded eyes, his light fuchsia hues flickering with lust. he wanted you, needed you. you looked back to his long dick, licking your lips before starting at the base and licking all the way to the tip. he shivered, and you guided his hands to the top of your head before placing your hands back on his hips. your tongue darted out, flicking against the slit in the tip before circling around the head. you prodded at the knot of nerves at the top of the frenulum, the spot that always made him moan out, “oh…becquerel….” you always liked it when he said your full name.

your lips wrapped around the tip, sucking gently all while your eyes stayed glued to him. and his to you. usually you’d think it was weird, but you wanted to see his face. see how much of an effect you were having on him. he groaned as you lowered your head a bit, taking more of him in. and when you reached your limit it was just a little bit past the halfway mark. his fingers curled into your white hair, gripping tight against your scalp. you brought one hand to pump at what your mouth couldn’t reach, twisting your wrist as you hallowed your cheeks and sucking as you started pulling off. your lips just grazed the brim of the flare of his head before diving back down, continuing the bobbing motion while gradually gaining speed.

you really loved his taste, his smell. the way those warm hands tugged on your long hair, his voice. your pace quickened as he twitched in your mouth, signaling how close he was. and when he came you swallowed down every drop. you sucked him dry, pulling off with a thick pop before placing a kiss to the tip as he quickly started to become soft. his hands that were once roughly tugging your hair had relaxed, now smoothing it and giving you reassuring pats. he smiled down at you, that smile that always beamed “i’m so proud of you”.

you crawled up him, laying on his chest before giving him a small loving kiss. he pulled you close and you rest you head down in the crook of his neck. his breathing was going back to normal and his heartbeat slowed, and just as you fell asleep you could hear him whisper, “i love you.”


End file.
